Bruce Buffer
Bruce Anthony Buffer is the main octagon announcer for Ultimate Fighting Championship main events. On UFC broadcasts, he is introduced as the "Veteran Voice of the Octagon." He is the half brother of the well-known boxing ring announcer Michael Buffer, and is President and CEO of their company "The Buffer Partnership". Both Michael and Bruce are grandsons of late boxer Johnny Buff. Catch phrases and signature move Buffer always starts off the beginning of each PPV with the phrase "Ladies and gentlemen, we are live!". Before each main event Buffer proclaims, "this is the main event of the evening", followed by "It's time!" before introducing the final two fighters. Along with his catch phrases, Buffer has a signature move, which he has called the "Buffer 180" where he motions directly across the Octagon before quickly spinning 180° and pointing to the corner being introduced. Buffer performs 45° and 90° turns before most fights, but reserves the "Buffer 180" for main events and co-main events. At UFC 100, Buffer performed a "Buffer 360" during his introduction of Frank Mir v. Brock Lesnar. Buffer vowed he would never do the "Buffer 360" again. Regardless of this vow, he's stated on his radio show on the Sherdog Radio Network, that he might perform the 360 in "the spur of the moment". He also performs the "Buffer Bow" exclusively for Randy Couture, in which he bends down as a knight would to a king in the accolade. Notable appearances outside UFC Buffer has announced many other MMA promotions internationally including K-1 events and also the 2008 Casamayor/Katsidis boxing event on HBO. He also announces for the ADCC (Abu Dhabi Combat Club) submission wrestling tournament held every two years around the world. Buffer has appeared on ESPN's World Series of Poker Main Event show playing World Champion Chris Moneymaker at the televised table in 2007 and made the Final Table of the World Poker Tour, in the Season 3 Invitational at the Commerce Casino, where he placed 6th and is a very well known and world rated poker player on the professional circuit. He is also the official announcer for the World Series of Beer Pong. He will be appearing on the next season of the NBC show Poker After Dark along with Strikeforce Fighter Dan Henderson and UFC Fighter Randy Couture. Buffer has appeared on Friends. His appearance was in Season 3 Episode 24 "The One with the Ultimate Fighting Champion". Martial arts training Buffer has been awarded a two Black Belt rating in the martial arts. He was an avid amateur kick-boxer up to the age of 32 and still trains today. Radio Bruce Buffer is the host of his own radio show, "It's TIME!", featured on the Sherdog Radio Network. He frequently interviews guests, both inside and outside of the Mixed Martial Arts world. The show features a segment entitled "The Buffer 180," when people call in either to talk about MMA or ask Buffer for his advice on certain topics. The show is co-hosted by Sherdog.com's TJ De Santis. Category:Ring announcers Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship